masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sal Polaris
Sal Polaris is a local human living on the Citadel and a former agent of the CSSF. He also serves as the pivotal character of Mass Effect: Destination Arc and it's predecessor story's. Biography Early Life Sal was born on the Citadel and raised to a very influential asari who took him in as her son after his related mother gave him to her when she started having struggles in raising him and suffering through financial difficulties. Though growing up on the Citadel, his step-mother would often visit Thessia, bringing him with her to intergrate him into her family. At age 6, he was given a mark on his forehead to symbolize his relation to his step-mother's family, which resulted in other members of his step-mother's family to label him a "taint". During when he was 10 years of age and while playing with friends, a ship carrying eezo-filled cargo, crashed. The eezo, in dust form, was exposed to the nearby play area through a ventilation duct. Sal inhaled massive amounts of eezo because he was playing tag and his sprinting caused him to breathe harder including the other children he played with. After playing with his friends, he started experiencing a fever and fainted from exhaustion. His step-mother rushed him to a hospital after his symptoms started worsening. Several tests revealed he inhaled eezo in the dust form it originated in. When his step-mother learned of this, she bribed the hospital staff 5 million credits to keep the information confidential, fearing his likely biotic potential will endanger him. Then being taken to Thessia, his step-mother gave him the family mark, making others in the family to label him a taint. Doing so strained his step-mothers connections to the family, yet despite the family's word, this did'nt have any massive impact on her reputation. Battle of the Citadel When the attack happened, Sal was sleeping but the sound of ship fire woke him up. He was forced to use his biotics, much to his surprise and discovery. Later during the attack, when he witnessed Sovereign, he was horrified of the size. Finding a ship that enormous, Sal hasted his escape along with Mathius Ruiyo, Vayla Demrega, and Dail'Redias. He predicted they would not escape with dozens of geth following them, he wanted to stay and fight pursueing geth. During his defense, he spotted an injured quarian and carried her to safety. Then he fought a whole squad of geth primes and cared for the quarian. Dying, the quarian gave Sal something and gave her last words and bled out. He angerly killed every geth in his way in a extreme raging fit. When the attack was over, C-Sec found him with geth bodies everywhere and disfigured. For his servitude, Counciler Anderson gifts him the Galactic medal of the Alliance. Others began to see him as a psychopath because of this. Sal felt he had accomplished his childhood dream of becoming a hero. Video surveillence indicates he used his bare hands, unparalleled acrobatics and biotics and guns to kill geth. When finding a photo showing his mother along with a man he does'nt know, Sal takes this as betrayal and takes the offer presented by Mira T'Gosa, to join the Citadel Security Special Forces. Notable Outer-Citadel Assignments Batarian Mistress Release Sal and Kallen V'lera went to Illium to partake in a exchange. Del'serah, a batarian mistress who fled to Illium is being hunted by members of the Batarian Hegemony who think she is holding vital intel on their plans and will offer it to the Systems Alliance. Sal and Kallen meet Del'serah in her apartment where she expresses her disdain for going back. During their time, Del'serah tells the batarians who are coming, will be armed. Kallen notifies that she and Sal were sent as peaceful envoys, not guards. Stressed by this, Del'serah begins to drink heavily. She is then notified by her soon-to-be husband that they will come in 3 days. Del'serah then meets Sal alone to discuss on what is to happen. Sal then brings the subject of why she won't go back. Del'serah reveals she left Khar'Shan to start again. Days later, the batarian emissarys come to retrieve Del'serah. She hesitates to leave and begs Sal and Kallen for asylum on the Citadel. Then armed soldiers come out of the batarian emissary ship and forcefully demand Sal hands over Del. Sal responds by refusing to hand over Del, argueing with the emissary leader that there were to be no armed personel during the transaction. Sal ends the conversation by holding Del hostage in order to make the batarian emissarys make their armed guards stand down. Unwilling to cooperate, the emissarys open fire. Kallen is injured in the ensueing fight and the armed force by the batarians are killed. The emissarys then decide to leave Illium and label Del as a traitor to the Batarian Hegemony. As Del is relieved by this, a batarian who survived the battle, attempts to shoot Del but Sal steps in the way and the pistol shot penetrates his stomach area. Del tends to him as Illium police arrive. Omega Mission The asari counciler tasks Sal onto going to Omega and eliminating a notable slave trader. Sal travels there and meets a contact. Due to his reputation among criminals, Sal is forced to lay low and wait for the slave trader to come out of hiding. Meanwhile, Sal and his contact begin to come together sexually. It results in them both having sex. A week later, the slave trader comes out of hiding and dies soon after. Sal is caught during his mission when his cloaking is interfered when he accidently steps in a water puddle left by a leaking pipe and is interrogated by his captors. He is tortured by them for 4 days until his contact comes to save him, herself. He wakes up in their assigned apartment. Sal then questions why Kelva saved him. She responds by her affiliations duty. During their second week together, Sal admits his love to Kelva who takes it in lightly and responds with the same words. Then he asks if they will be together or stay in touch. Kelva, now worried by this, tells him they can't be together due to their affair being compromised. After much pleading, she shoots him with a tranquilizer weapon and leaves an emotionally distraught Sal but not before he whispers "I love you" and then goes unconscious. When he wakes up, Kelva is gone but finds a log containing the true reason she left and an photo that shows him and her. Moving back with Step-mother Sal was forced to move back in with his step-mother, Matron, after the Citadel Adoption Agency declared Sal's parents abusive and unfit for parental care. Matron comes to Sal's side during the parental signing and takes him in as her son, once again. Reaper War and the Aftermath In Russia and enjoying the view of St. Basils Cathredral, Sal spots a reaper descending down and destroys the Cathredral instantly. He rushes for the village to warn them, only to be too late. Sal goes through the destroyed village and manages to find Vayla. At the same time, Kurlo is seen running from a reaper about to shoot it's laser. Sal watches helplessly as Kurlo is killed and begins to experience a more serious toll on his mentality. Meanwhile, the surviving villagers and remaining nearby Russian military forces, hide in a nearby underground Cold War bunker outfitted with current-gen technology. Sal commands the operations along with the Russian forces remaining commander. Then severel transmissions are recovered and are revealed to be Mark Petcher and Wade Valen, along with an unknown signature. Because of the emotional toll of Kurlo's death, Sal stays awake for 4 straight days as a result. After Sal is forced to sleep by Vayla Demrega, Wade Valen and Mark Petcher are killed and the next day, Nephamus, an awakened collector, is killed when a piece of falling debris drops on him. Sal drinks his cup from dinner and unknowingly loses conscious. As he wakes up, he see's the bunker has been breached and evidence seen is left by Cerberus. Sal follows the trail they left and finds a secret base hidden underground. He becomes enraged as he goes into the elevator and kills every Cerberus soldier in his way. When he reaches the lower sections, he comes across a phantom, unknown it is really Vayla. A fight starts and he easily overpowers her and brings the final blow. But is knocked back when the Phantom takes off her helmet and reveals to him it is Vayla. He restrains from harming her but is forced to do so. The fighting resumes until he grabs her sword and stabs her in 3 critical but non-fatal spots. The injuries make Vayla regain control over herself. She apologizes for her actions and Sal carry's her back to the bunker. Week's later, with the help of the SSV Stuttgart, Sal kills Eternal, a reaper. He prevailed when killing him while in Earth's orbit and fell onto the planet. Sal is left unconscious in the deep forests miles away from Vayla's village and was found by a group organized by Vayla herself. Fortunetly, his armor saves him from the fall. Life on Earth and Self-Exile Days pass since the Reaper Invasion, Sal helped with the rebuilding of Koryakino Village. As the reapers have started leaving for mysterious circumstances, the galaxy rebuilded and news that Commander Shepard was killed, hindered the morale of the remaining human forces. The next month, Sal heads for the Citadel just when it was relocated back to the serpent nebula. He finds relief that Gal Kinerai, Vecil Pearce, and his step-parents have survived but the death of Kurlo begins it's even more greater toll on his mentality. Becoming overwhelmed by the new changes in life, Sal moves away from his family. As he enters his new home, the Citadel Security Special Forces announce their disbandment and its members and founders seperate. The Citadel Defense Force takes SF's place as an advance peace-keeping force. He headed to a popular club, and met Jralo Louis. An N7, he remembered working with. Jralo became a pirate because of political reasons but has grown a "good side". Being the only merciful pirate in the group. Jralo offers Sal a job as her groups collector/retriever, and a smugglers task in return for 2,000 credits. She also ensures no one will need to be hurt. His task: Drop the package in a crate that will be shipped to Illium so a contact can retrieve it and will receive the pay for the task. Sal takes the smuggling job and completes it without raising suspicion. Jralo gives him the pay as promised. She then gives him another job. With Sal working with Jralo and her group, she becomes more interested into his skills. During one task, as he was finishing it, one of Jralo's pirate gang member, came to finish Polaris. Revealing the member to be a mercenary working for the Blue Suns. Sal went to warn his employer after he killed the insider. A year after his admission into Jralo's pirate gang, Jralo feels ready to admit her feelings to Sal. She finds him in his home, which has changed through the entire year. Sal easily pushes back the conversation she was attempting to start. Jralo obviously changes it back to their previous subject. As Sal looks away for a moment, Jralo takes off her helmet mask. Making him see her face for the first time. They exchanged words about their feelings for each other. Sal covers himself with a blanket and Jralo joins in with him. She jokingly says "Ever had sex with a pirate?". Sal replies "Maybe". To Jralo's disappointment, Sal objects affiliating himself further with her pirate group which she does not take in easily. Rannoch Home and Future In 2192, Sal was given an invite to Rannoch by Admiral Zaal'Koris for his honesty for bringing the body of Kweena'Ratara nar Qwib Qwib. He still remembered that moment and hoped to never live through it again. Admiral Koris even gave him a home. The quarians welcomed him with open arms. Then he was admitted by Han'Gerrel into the Rannoch Defense Force. (RDF) To make it better for him, he meet's with Colonel Dail'Redias. His name was even changed for him to fit in quarian society. He was called Saal'Kazah to quarians. But most would call him by his last name. Upon his arrival, he is introduced to Anoska'Jakkan, where they marry 3 years later. First Child Since Sal and Anoska could not conceive a child since it was biologically impossible. They looked to artificial insemination (process by which sperm is placed into the reproductive tract of the female for the purpose of impreganting the female). Anoska gave birth to Ifan'Kazah at the beginning of the 23rd century. Ifan grew up a happy and strong life with her parents. Appearance Sal is the normal height of a 14 year old and bears a different appearance than normal teenagers by skin tone, eye color, and personality. His skin tone has turned into a sickeningly pale tone with short to long trails of veins appearing marked evidently across his entire body which was the result of overusing his biotic potential, his eyes are fully white as a result of his eye implants, and his forehead bears a black-colored asari republic emblem (The visible veins connect to the pointy edges of the mark for unspecified reasons). All these differences from a normal human teenager, make others see him and brand him as "not human", even in his approximal adult years. Under the armor and apparent robe clothing, Sal also bears an eezo-powered interface suit to help with his body adapt to the still-present eezo infected cells. Taking the suit off causes the eezo infected cells to restart their multiply functions and attack his vital organs which could result in death. Personality Sympathetic, out-going, and giving, Sal is the embodiment of a person who will do what is morally right. He refuses to lie, even hurt an innocent person, or abuse his power to fufill his personal needs. At times, he will step out of his peaceful side and adopt a more imtimidating attitude to protect those he holds dearly and the good people of his home. Unusually a rare trait to find from people in the galaxy, Sal cares deeply for quarians and never expresses common racism to any one of them he meets. Though this trait is rather rare to find in someone, to the public, this is no secret. Outside of his sympathetic, out-going, and giving personality, when alone, Sal falls in his PTSD disarrayed world. This is due to many events he experienced during the Battle of the Citadel and the emotional rejection from family. Often when remembering when the quarian pilgrim Kweena'Ratara died, he would then go into a rage-induced fit, destroying any nearby objects to vent out his sudden anger. Being rejected by his family, he would go through the same process and break down. Body Skills Sal is very flexible and strong for a teenager his age. His strength nearly equals that of a krogan. Examples of his strength were when he overpowered a geth during the Battle of the Citadel albeit he was enraged over the death of Kweena'Ratara. He held back a krogan who attempted to take off his helmet. Sal threw a small-sized crate at a 16 year-old human who insulted a passing quarian. His flexibility results in him being able to parkour through obstacles with ease. Do front-to-back flips, jump higher, and be more faster. Biotics Due to his exposure to eezo at age 10, Sal developed biotics through his childhood, unknown to himself he developed them. During the Battle of the Citadel, Sal discovered his biotic potential and sought to learn it. This did'nt happen until a year later, when he started overusing them. He was taken to Justicar Ivana to learn more of his potential and use it more effectively. Family Rami Polaris (Biological mother) His birth and only related family, Sal's emotional connection to his mother has nearly faded. Mostly due to his obsessive working and spending time with others. Attempts to re-connect his emotional attachment has been met with little-to-no success. With no intervention, this has caused Sal to commonly live away from her. Rami's marriage to Stark Anthony has only strained their emotional connections even farther, putting it to the point where it can severe at anytime. Hunnigan Polaris (Biological father) Sal has never even knew his father even when the day he was born. Much of his service has been open for view but this is not the case. Hunnigan secretly joined Cerberus just before his son was born and then later attempted to kidnap him. Upon learning his father was still alive and joined Cerberus, all expected emotional ties severed completely. He showed no emotion on letting his surrogate sister finish him, showed no emotion when stabbing his hands to subdue him, and not expressing any concern for his safety when he was being burned alive. Stark Anthony (Step-father) Stark is antagonistically, the opposite of Sal's expectations of him being in the family. Not a single feeling has develop over the months in Sal's life where he would speak or let alone be in the presence with. Sal is obviously aware of Stark's hostile attitude to non-humans and Sal himself. Stark views his own step-son as a juvenile delinquent and has been meaning to get rid of him on several occasions. Namely, give false reports of him doing drugs, murdering, and abusing his power. Months after marriage, it ended when he punched a currently pregnant Mira T'Gosa and caused her water to break. The result was Rami filing divorce due to losing custody of her only son. Matron (Step-mother) Sal expresses great affection and care to his step-mother. Matron is in terms of family, the strongest connected person he is very close to. Because of her great care to him, Sal reveres Matron a mother he would specially call. Even though he has damaged Matron's reputation in the family, this has not impacted the overall bond between them at the slightest. When moving back with her, Sal showed little refusal to move in with her. Nehlon T'Nola (Step-mother's partner) Similar as his step-mother, Sal shows great care to his newly introduced father. Nehlon displays every emotion a father would to his son. Though the introducing of Nehlon in his life has left him questioning regarding that she would been with him earlier during his childhood. Lenas T'Nola (Uncle) Lenas is a member of the 26th Armiger Legion and is one of the many family member's in the T'Nola family, who has a deep hatred of Matron's step-son as a result of him receiving the family mark, without proving himself. Lenas is also a manifestation of everything Sal is against, most notably his hatred for humans. Yet despite that, they go on good terms, more oddly enough Lenas really shows great empathy for Sal's emotional deprivitation to his birth mother and step-father. Trivia *The word "Polaris" is actually a star, also known as the North Star. It is the brightest star in the castellation Ursa minor. It is very close to the north celestial pole, making it the current northern pole star. *The adjective for this character is (PO-LAYR-RUS) *The name "Sal" may refer to actual people: Is also a nickname for Salvatore, a common Italian name. *Sal's confinement in his armor and that he has pale skin can be correspondent to the quarian race. As he is always in it, and is always wearing it wherever he goes. The only difference from them all is that the veins in his body can be seen. His cybernetics also distinct him as one of them but he is really human. Category:Characters Category:Dantanius Category:Humans Category:Destination Category:Citadel Category:CSSF Category:Male Category:Adept